


Act Out

by dedlit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: It all began before Oliver vanished and since then didn't end...Tommy never felt loved until Robert, never felt appreciated until his teacher, never felt full until the after-party, never felt free until Werner Vertigo.... and he never "just felt" until the Hood....





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark and it only gets worse..... enjoy?

Tommy couldn’t remember what his mother looked like without a picture. He didn’t really care about it until he turned fourteen. Robert Queen organized his birthday party like he did every year, treating Tommy like he was part of the family. His own father … he always forgot his birthday and worked late into the night like he did every day.

Spending the night at Queen Mansion came as natural as waking up in the morning. He loved it here but most of all he loved Oliver, his best friend. Tommy would never dare let himself fall in love with him, though it would be so easy, instead he would focus on Robert.

Oliver’s father was the only one who ever made him compliments. Oliver was nice to him but he also teased him in a way only best friends were allowed to do. Robert on the other hand would whisper into his ear how beautiful he looked tonight. Robert would touch him, pet his hair, clap his shoulder and even let his hand rest on Tommy’s hip.

Tommy liked that, he hardly got any physical contact. He only had shallow friendships (except for Oliver) and his father seemed to hate to touch him.

After his birthday party he was too filled with joy to just go to bed, so he bid Oliver and his family good night and stayed in the library drinking warm honeyed milk and enjoyed being happy.

A knock on the door and Robert entered, asking Tommy if he could join him. Tommy was a little shy around the older man and wouldn’t dare refuse. 

“You do have your mother’s eyes my boy.” Robert sat down beside him on the couch and brushed some hair out of his face. “She was beautiful you know the most kind and lovely creature I have ever seen. Well, until I laid eyes on you of course.”

Tommy didn’t know what to say so he settled for a small. “Thank you, Mr Queen.” The older man laughed. “How often do I have to tell you to call me Robert ?!” His hand settled on Tommy’s thigh and rested there. “Did you know that your mother was not only beautiful but also kind of a minx. She had a sharp mind which she spoke with those soft lips.”

Robert leaned closer and Tommy could smell the whiskey he had drunk. The hand on his thigh slid higher resting near his groin.

Though his heart pounded fast Tommy wouldn’t push the hand away. “Tommy?” He nearly forgot to breath. “Yes, Mr … yes, Robert?”

“Can I see if you also have your mother’s lips?” Tommy thought about it and nodded after about a minute, all the time he was under the intense gaze of Robert. “You’re such a good boy.”

Pride swelled in his chest, his own father only told him that he hadn’t done this and that right and that he was a disappointment.

When Robert’s lips suddenly touched his Tommy opened his own letting a tongue slide into his mouth, gasping when Robert’s hand started to massage his growing erection.

Tommy gasped and let out little mewling sounds while the big hand massaged him through his trousers till he came. Robert gave him another chased kiss. “You are so sweet my boy, my love.” Tommy felt save and let himself drift into slumber.

\---

For the next two years Robert would come to him and jerk him off, take off Tommy’s clothes and admiring him, constantly tell him how beautiful he was. Sometimes Tommy felt like he was sick the next day, not knowing why. 

Sometimes he would shy away from Robert’s touch, feeling like throwing up. Still he yearned for more of this love.

When Robert slid for the first time a finger into him Tommy cried afterwards till he finally fell asleep. He still would go back to the only man who truly loved him, the only one willing to touch him. 

\---

After nearly two years of kissing and being touched Tommy would come into the library again at night.

Robert had drunk a lot - it had been the anniversary of Tommy’s mother’s death. When Tommy came near the older man he was caught by his arm in an iron grip. “Do you love me?” A question Robert had never asked. “O.. of course Robert.”

Tommy was shoved down on his knees between Robert’s legs. “Show me how much you love me – I need you …” Tommy had never touched Robert back, except for holding onto him. It was awkward opening the trousers. Opening his mouth he leaned forward licking and sucking clumsily on the growing cock.

Tommy wanted to please Robert badly, where else would someone love him as much as Robert did. His hair was pet and his cheek caressed, it felt so good. He started sucking on the top, licking the length. The man above him groaned. “My boy you are so good, so good, maybe even better than your mother was.”

Encouraged by the words Tommy started taking the length into his mouth sucking hard on it. “Careful with your teeth!” The harsh command was like a blow to his head and silent tears started to fall down his cheeks while he tried to take as much in his mouth as possible.

“Look at me!” Robert’s voice was soft again. Still bobbing his head Tommy looked at the man. “I’m sorry, you do amazing my little Tommy, you are so good and you look so gorgeous down there open mouthed and on your knees. You really have the looks of your mother I bet you can take as much as she could… Can you do that Tommy?”

He only nodded slightly before his head was taken and he was shoved down on the erection he sucked a moment ago. He gagged and new tears sprang to his eyes but he didn’t struggle he tried to take it even though he felt like drowning.

Robert fucked his mouth fast and when he came Tommy couldn’t swallow all of it letting some come drip down his chin. Sweet nonsense was whispered into his ear afterwards and Tommy felt exhausted but happy. He was loved.

Tommy threw up that night about four times. After some time his stomach was empty and he just retched until he was too tired and fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

\---

When he turned sixteen not shortly after he pleasured Robert for the first time he received a special gift. That night Robert opened him up, his fingers deep in Tommy who desperately held onto the desk, spreading his legs as far as he could. 

It burned whenever the lube wasn’t enough but he just bit his lip and only occasionally glanced behind his shoulder to watch Robert. The man would whisper into his skin, his hair, his ear the whole time he worked him open. “You are gorgeous my love.” “Your ass is so tight it must be better to fuck you than your mother’s virgin cunt.” “Relax my sweet boy just let me do the work.”

When a fat cock finally pressed into him, he felt more loved than ever. Being so close to someone else was amazing. When Robert didn’t move Tommy started to push his hips back, earning a low but pleased chuckle. “I didn’t know you would be as much a whore for my cock as your mother was. What shall I do with you, Tommy?”

“Please Robert …”, Tommy’s whole body shook with need. “Please fuck me. I wanna feel you everywhere!” He frantically jerked his own cock.

And Robert complied, he pounded into Tommy until the boy came and didn’t stop then. Only after Tommy felt how come filled him did Robert slip out.

Tommy couldn’t hold the older man’s come in and let it slide down his thighs. 

Afterwards Robert carried him to bed and kissing him good night. As soon as he left Tommy jumped up and ran into the bathroom and showered till the morning sun shone through the windows and the water was cold.

He stayed home for the next week because he felt weak and ill. After he got back on his feet Oliver would tell him about his parents yelling for a full night at each other about something he couldn’t quite catch.

Robert wouldn’t touch Tommy after that. He was alone again.


	2. Act 2

When Tommy first fell in love after that it was with a nice girl, Clarisse. After he confessed his feelings she just laughed at him. “Sorry rich boy but you aren’t my type besides … your family sucks. My mother worked at your company and got fired for no reason!” She made fun of him in front of the whole class until he ran away.

Afterwards he would drink himself unconscious. Thankfully Oliver picked him up.

\---

Tommy was never good in school but chemistry, well he really sucked in that subject. Until they got a new teacher – Mr Evans. The man was in his thirties and looked a lot like an older version of Ollie would look, except for the dark hair.

Since his father yelled at him for an hour after the last bad grade he brought home his pulse raced when he saw the big F on his latest test. He stayed in class when everyone went out still looking at the F. For once he had really studied and what for?!

He nearly cried. Only when a shadow fell over him he looked up in the concerned face of his teacher.

Immediately he packed his stuff mumbling an apology. 

“It’s ok Mr Merlyn.” When he didn’t react and wanted to go away as fast as possible he was held back by his shoulder. “Tommy …”

He finally turned around. A smile was on his teachers face and he let himself be embraced.

\---

When he got out of the classroom about half an hour later he had a B and still felt like come was dripping down his face though he had washed it away. The last words his teacher told him were. “Tommy, you are just too beautiful to resist. You understand that, don’t you?” Of course he understood, he had nodded.

Maybe these were the only things he was good at, being beautiful and getting used.

When he came home that evening and showed his father the grade, he received an actual smile. Tommy wouldn’t stop sucking Mr Evans off, who would always reward him with a good grade and compliment him.

Tommy felt happy again.


	3. Act 3

When he was eighteen he lived a playboy party life, mainly because Oliver did. He fucked dozens of girls hating every one of them, always seeing Clarisse instead of whoever he pounded into.

At one party, he could barely hold himself up, came an upper class man to him and helped him into the backstreet for fresh air. “Y’a alright Merlyn?” He could barely nod before his head was taken and he got kissed, pressed into the wall.

The other boy laughed when he felt a hard on press against his leg. “I always knew you were into it. Mind if a few friends of mine joined?” Tommy felt dizzy and didn’t answer he didn’t even get what was asked of him but he shook his head.

Two other boys, one of them younger, one older, suddenly stood beside him tearing at his clothes. Tommy could barely hold himself up and moaned when they started to touch him.

“He is beautiful!” Tommy liked hearing that. “Yes and Merlyn ‘s also a slut! Look at his cock, he’s already hard.” He was shoved on the dirty ground, barely holding himself up on his hands and knees. “Open your pretty mouth.” He instantly followed the command. “Look at that Rick, he is also an obedient little pet.” Tommy tried his best sucking the cock in front of him. “Do you like it up your ass too Merlyn?” It seemed he wasn’t expected to answer since fingers already started to spread him open.

Tommy didn’t know where they got lubrication but was glad that they seemed to know what to do. When they let their fingers slip out of him, come shot down his throat. Thanks to Mr Evans he had learned how to swallow it all.

“You Merlyn are the best fucking cock sucker I ever had!” They laughed above him and another cock appeared in front of him. Before he could open his mouth he was shoved down between his shoulders, his ass got hauled up in the air and a cock was shoved into him.

Tommy let out a wordless cry. “Hey Leo don’t mess him up too much, I also wanna have a go later.” The boy, Leo, started pounding into him a second later. Tommy gasped and moaned pressing himself closer to the floor, only held up by strong hands on his hips. “I tell you guys, he let himself be taken like a bitch in heat.” Tommy felt something strange got brushed inside him and he came with a desperate cry. Never before had he been touched there with such force.

A moment later he was empty. He heard strange sounds from far away and recognized he was probably left alone. Tommy tried his best to put on what was left of his clothes. His head nearly burst when he saw red and blue lights. A figure came to him, asking him something.

Tommy couldn’t answer he just let himself fall … except he never hit the ground. He was safely secured in two strong arms and snuggled into his saviour before he went unconscious. 

\---

When he woke up he was at the police station on a bed with an actually concerned looking Detective Lance at his side. “Hey kiddo …” He held out a cup of water which Tommy gulped down so fast he coughed half of it up again.   
“Easy boy, easy.”

Lance had often enough arrested him and never been sad at all to throw him in a cell for a night. “Do you remember what happened?” Of course he did, Tommy was intelligent enough to first think about it. “I … not all of it.” At least that was true enough.

“Maybe I should call your father.” Tommy immediately jumped up and clung to the officer. “Please don’t! Nothing really happened I just fooled around with a few guys and it got rough, nothing to worry about.”

A strange smile was on the other man’s face which never reached his eyes. “Are you sure?” Tommy nodded viciously still clinging to Lance. The man let out a sad sigh and tried to get up slowly entangling himself from Tommy who sat on the bed and looked up to him.

“Maybe I could show my gratitude Detective …” When he tried to open Lance’s trousers rubbing his face against the groin the other man jumped away like burned. Tommy’s eyes grew wide. “I’m sorry, I … I …” His eyes started to water and he grabbed his jacket running out of the station and on the streets.

\---

When he arrived at his father’s villa he shed what was left of his clothes and filled a bathtub. Mechanically he stepped into it and sat down. When the morning sun finally shone through the curtains his body had cooled down too much.

For a week he laid with a fever in bed.

\---

Detective Lance tried a few times to talk to him. Tommy pretended to not be at home or brushed the police officer off with a few harsh words.

\---

During his college years Tommy was kind of in a secret relationship with Harvey Stanson, a boy from the Glades. Brutal and fast were the words that described him best. Harvey would take him whenever Tommy was available and sometimes he even made him bleed. But he held Tommy close afterwards telling him how he didn’t want it and that he loved him too much, that he was jealous of Oliver and that he, Tommy, was still the most beautiful and best thing in his live.

It was enough, till he finished college and Oliver vanished it had been enough.

Afterwards it wasn’t enough.


	4. Act 4

Why he fucked Laurel? Tommy didn’t know except he was drunk and lonely and she was too.  
It wasn’t enough.

Tommy went to visit Mr Evans.  
It wasn’t enough.

He let himself get beaten in a back alley in the Glades.  
It wasn’t enough.

Until he met Werner Vertigo nothing could be enough.  
With Werner it suddenly was close to enough.

\---

Werner was creating drugs and he was rich, handsome and about Tommy’s age. Tommy met him at an underground party and found himself pulled to the man. He was dangerous and a few “friends” told him to stay away from Werner. Tommy didn’t listen.

He found himself on his stomach in a private lounge getting his back whipped till it was red all over. Werner chuckled whenever he whimpered with pain. They never met regularly but managed to find each other at least once a month, after some time it was more difficult.

Werner was now known as “The Count” and he wouldn’t just meet him in a club anymore. Instead he was sometimes taken in the middle of the night, finding himself in some warehouse or even a villa, he never knew where he was but he didn’t care.

\---

Today The Count wasn’t in a mood to play but to watch and Tommy found himself getting fucked by some henchmen. “You know Tommy…” Tommy did nearly overhear the voice over the sound of skin slapping against skin. “… you really are a jewel. You let me fist you, whip you, fuck you, even brand you and you … you come back for more!” 

The slightly insane singsong voice came near his ear and Tommy shuddered when his orgasm finally hit him. Whoever fucked him let him slide to the ground. “Tommy … tztztz” His head was taken and he looked into The Counts face. “You have made such a mess on my floor, be a sweetheart and lick it off.”

After Tommy finished licking his own come off the floor he was taken back home.

\---

Oliver was alive.

It was the best and the worst thing that could have happen. Tommy tried to greet him with his usual cocky smile and a few lines from the past but Oliver had changed.

The man, no the boy, Tommy had known wasn’t there anymore.

It was worse as if Oliver had actually died. Tommy was devastated.

That evening for the first time it was him who called The Count and not the other way around.

He got knocked out from behind.

\---

When he regained consciousness again he laid on the floor at the feet of The Count. The surrounding was oddly enough really comfortable, a fireplace spent light and beneath him was soft fur. The Count sat in a big chair lazily swaying a glass of red wine and watching him intensely.

“You called, pet.” It was a statement, not a question and Tommy wouldn’t know how to answer anyway. He managed to get into a kneeling position and laid his head like an obedient dog on the inner thigh of his master.

A hand started to slowly stroke his hair and Tommy nearly mewled at the gesture. It was rare that The Count showed any kind of affection towards him and like a drowning person Tommy clang to those moments. “Have you heard of this “Vigilante” my dear?!” Like always The Counts voice was a singsong between madness and genius. “He seems dangerous,” The Count continued. “Maybe more than I am.” Tommy raised his head and his partner watched his face intently.

“I don’t know him and nobody is more dangerous than you master,” Tommy dared to whisper. A maniacal laughter bubbled up in The Count and he let it out like he did all his emotions, immediately and fast.

After some time he fake whipped away imaginary tears of laughter then he went suddenly serious. “Show it to me!” Tommy knew what he meant and stood up shedding his clothes.

He slowly walked back to The Count when he was naked, sitting down on his lap and putting his foot on the armrest showing his partner the inside of his right knee.

“CV” was branded there “Count Vertigo”. The Count let a pleased groan escape his lips, he even licked the brand. Tommy grew hard this was one of his favourite things Werner did to him. As much as the brand had hurt it meant he belonged somewhere.

Suddenly he was pushed on the floor again barely catching his fall. “Lick my boots love.” Tommy complied.

\---

Time had passed slowly but Tommy finally hung from the ceiling on his arms his partner against his back pounding into him and licking the wounds the whip had left.

The Count had hit him especially hard today but Tommy didn’t care he knew that afterwards the wounds would get licked his body would be caressed and he would be loved for being beautiful and obedient.

Suddenly there were shouts from outside and The Count cursed, he let go of Tommy. Werner packed some things and quickly kissed him on the mouth. “See ya later my lovely pet, or at least I hope so …”

Tommy broke when the only stable thing in his live finally left. 

Outside he heard screams and noises he couldn’t define. He was left alone.

The thing was, Tommy had been taught to blacken his heart on more than one occasion. Why should he be disappointed in The Count it wasn’t like they were actual lovers and everything the man had done to him … he only had done those to love Tommy afterwards even more.

The door broke and for the first time Tommy saw the Hood, the Vigilante.  
For a small eternity they just stared at one another. Until the Hood pulled out an arrow and shoot it at Tommy. Instead of getting pierced by the sharp thing, the rope was cut and he landed awkward on the floor.

The rough voice of the Vigilante asked him if he was ok. It sounded like the man under the mask sobbed probably part of the voice changer he carried.

The Hood came closer and Tommy felt his pulse race and his vision started to blacken. When the Vigilante was beside him Tommy let himself fall into the bliss of unconsciousness.


	5. Act 5

He slowly woke. Disoriented Tommy tried to lift his hand but it was bound to the hard table where he lied. The deep raspy voice of the Vigilante vibrated beside him and the man himself stood not as close as expected, he had melted into the shadows keeping his distance.

“Why were you there? What are your connections to the Count?”

Tommy laughed softly before he had too cough. “Are you asking me if I was purchasing drugs? … No, I wasn’t.”

It was strange how he wasn’t afraid, maybe he was still a little dizzy but if he was true to himself he just didn’t mind being interrogated by the Hood. “Now I have a question. Why am I alive?” Tommy raised an eyebrow, it was unnerving to not see the man in clear light.

He didn’t get an answer. “Why were you there?” The same question in the same intonation.

“What shall I say? What do you want to hear?” Tommy started to get annoyed. “That I love it? Because yes I do, I crave the hurt and Werner Vertigo gives me what I need.”

“You have to stop.”

Tommy laughed, it was not a pleasant laugh but an insane one. “I have to do NOTHING! You don’t get it Vigilante, I will not stop and you have no reason to stop me. I hurt nobody and what I willingly do is no business of yours. I wanted it every time with everyone.”

Suddenly there was so much concern in that voice it was just downright strange. “This has happened before?”

Why would this stranger care? “And what if?”

The man stepped a little closer. Tommy shuddered, danger was seeping out of every gesture, every movement. He wanted that.

“This is a crime. They are using you, I will make them pay.”

Tommy snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you? Have you heard anything I just said? I liked it, I don’t care what you say! I called Vertigo not the other way around.” At least this time.

“I will stop you from hurting yourself.”

Tommy changed his tactics, he knew how sweet and convincing he could be. “Maybe we could make a deal?” He let an innocent smile appear on his face.

“I don’t make deals.”

“Pity. Then let me go.”

“Not until I have your word that you will never do something that dangerous again.”

Tommy frowned. “Ok, then you will stop being the Hood.” Silence. “I thought so. You have three choices, listen to my deal, let me go or if you must, kill me.”

“I would never …” there was hurt in that voice if Tommy wasn’t mistaken. “What’s the deal.”

“YOU fuck me at least once a month to my satisfaction and I will not go to anybody else.” He mocked on. “Since you are soooo concerned with my well-being that should be a satisfying solution.” Tommy rolled his tongue around the word ‘satisfying’.

“I will consider it.” A syringe was pushed into his arm and Tommy blacked out again.


End file.
